


不要偷看成人頻道

by pikacheaw



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikacheaw/pseuds/pikacheaw
Summary: *就是一篇黃色廢料





	不要偷看成人頻道

01.

“老師”

金鍾炫剛經過大廳就被櫃檯的工作人員叫停腳步，輪晚班的是一位不怎麼友善的中年女人。

“貴校登記的809號房因為觀看成人頻道所以需要繳付額外費用，如果是不小心轉到該頻道還請老師通知有關人士停止觀看”

對方遞過長長的收據單，金鍾炫尷尬地接過，同時也可以理解學生因為戶外活動而難免有些興奮。

他打消了外出的念頭，在造成更大筆費用之前還是要制止同學的消費行為。

“809…809…”

他走到角落念念叨叨地重覆著房號拿出手機查看名表。

原本的帶隊老師因為家裡有急事而無法出席，學校特意委派他這位助理老師前行，他對該社要進行的科學問答比賽並不知道多少詳情，反正他也只是負責照看學生、載送交通這類瑣碎的差事。

“黃旼炫…黃旼炫…”

他收起手機，又重新站到電梯旁。

好不容易才從眾多學生中憶起那位叫黃旼炫的男生。

對方長得白淨，身材修長，雖然是比賽候補可是在隊裡也不會受到輕視，女孩們似乎很喜歡他，不過也不奇怪，就連金鍾炫也承認對方長得特別好看。

可是因為性格過於安靜，他完全聯想不了那麼清高的一個人會在酒店裡觀看成人頻道。

電梯很快就在8樓停下，走廊上格外寧靜，經過數道房門還能聽見學生聚在一起玩鬧，因為團體人數是奇數，黃旼炫獨自一人住在一間房裡，他再三確認了賬單上數字，腦海裡想著應該怎樣向男孩開口。

門鈴按了數下也不見有人出來應門，可能對方已經出了門。

正當他要離開時，厚重的電子門啪嗒一聲開了一條縫。

“請問老師有什麼事嗎？”

雖然只是一個帶隊助理，可是礙於年齡大家還是需要稱呼他一聲老師，只是他不明白為什麼現今的高三學生像吃了長肉劑一樣各個都長得比他還要高。

黃旼炫從門縫露出一張小臉，額髮因為被水沾濕而撩到額頭上，白皙的臉龐格外紅潤散發著熱氣，像剛做了什麼激烈的事情一樣。

“旼炫，我們打算出去玩你要一起嗎？”

“老師你要一起嗎？”

身後忽然冒出一群女生，帶頭的那位興奮地問著他們卻被兩人幾乎一致的動作拒絕。

“不了”

“不了”

女生狐疑地看了他們一眼，金鍾炫率先做出對話。

“我有些比賽事項需要交代旼炫，你們去玩吧”

一邊說著話一邊擠開男孩的房門，把半個身子藏了進去，道別後輕輕地關上房門。

他轉過身和黃旼炫打了個照面，玄關的燈光本來就只有一盞老舊的白燈，被男孩遮了一大半讓金鍾炫感覺有點昏暗。

“先進到房裡在說吧”

他把手中的賬單塞進褲袋裡，低下頭把運動鞋擺好的時候清楚地看見男孩即使穿著寬鬆的棉褲也清晰可見支著的帳篷，他忽然覺得有些好笑。

他還要顧及青春期男孩的尊嚴佯裝不知道地走進房裡。

黃旼炫帶著他進入的腳步特別不自然，他來到床邊並著雙腿坐下，用手拉過棉被把腰部一下蓋上。

“老師有什麼事情嗎…”

他的臉龐好像比剛進來時還要鮮紅，耳輪已經染成明顯的粉紅色。

“沒事”

“別人說你有些不舒服”

“樸老師讓我來看看你…”

他自然地說著謊，語調緩慢地說話。

男孩犀利的眼神變得有些遲鈍，下肢在被窩裡輕微地扭動著，額角冒出數滴冷汗，全身的動作都在讓金鍾炫趕緊離開。

“我…我沒什麼事…睡一覺就好了…”

男孩更深地陷進被窩裡，大半張臉龐被棉被蓋住，髮絲被空調吹得胡亂翹起。

“老師還是早些回去休息吧…我怕耽誤了老師的睡眠…”

男孩嗡聲嗡氣地說著，聲線甚至有些顫抖。

“沒關係，睡眠重要還是你們重要”

“你們出事了的話負責的可是我啊！”

他從梳妝台的椅子上站起坐到床鋪上，一手探著男孩額頭溫度，另一手撫在自己額頭上對比。

“沒有發熱啊”

他把手放下換上自己的額頭，忽然縮短的距離讓男孩更加往裡縮，溫熱的氣息從相貼的額頭傳來，男孩像蒸籠一樣溫熱，只差冒出氣體。

“老師…我真的沒事…你可以回去了…”

男孩焦急地有點委屈，不知道是感冒還是緊張而堵塞的鼻腔發出鼻音讓男孩更加軟糯。

“我給你說說題目重點吧”

他從床上站起完全沒在理會男孩的要求，擅自從對方書包裡拿出劃好地筆記本端正地坐到床上認真地說起了題目。

他挑了幾道在自己知識範圍裡的題目無聊地說著，一邊觀察黃旼炫的反應，男孩原本放在被褥旁的雙手慢慢地滑進被窩裡，說到第三道題時床會隨著男孩手中的頻率輕微地震動，他坦然自若地繼續解釋，也不管男孩到底把專注力放在哪裡。

“題目說完了我們來看看電視吧”

“雖然學校看重這次的比賽成績，但是我們還是不要太過緊繃，順其自然就好明白嗎？”

“遙控器呢？”

他其實看見了男孩從他進了房門後就把遙控器藏到了被窩裡，他假裝從梳妝台的抽屜找起，又摸向不遠處的沙發凳。

“老師！我想休息了！”

“您也回去休息吧”

男孩焦急地把自己從床上撐起，蓋在被窩下的雙眼被蒸得潤紅。

“好吧…嗯…半夜不舒服的話可以到樓下找我”

“你躺著就好，我自己離開”

他幫男孩把筆記本收好，又倒了一杯水放在男孩的床頭，黃旼炫放鬆地躺回被窩裡眼睛滴溜溜地跟隨著他。

“被子也需要換一床”

“太熱的話捂得身體更不好…”

他一下掀開了男孩的棉被，對方顯然沒預想到事情的發展，手還放在褲襠裡。

他調皮地彎著嘴角笑了一下，男孩終於反應過來，臉色變得煞白，手不知要抽出還是繼續放在自己的私密部位上。

“我…我…”

男孩似乎急得要哭了出來，他最終還是把手抽了出來，胡亂地把水痕抹在短褲上，雙腿緊緊併攏，下巴貼著胸膛地低著頭。

“我還以為是什麼事呢”

他輕輕地靠近男孩，手掌撫上男孩柔軟的頭髮。

“自慰多正常啊…”

男孩還是低著頭，握緊的拳頭稍微放鬆了一些。

“每個男孩都會有這種需求的呢”

“我們旼炫為什麼那麼害羞呢”

手掌從髮旋滑下，經過耳朵輕輕捏了一下耳垂，他用手指挑起下巴，臉頰變得通紅的男孩無措地看著他。

“我在你這個年齡也會這樣”

“幹嘛不好意思呢”

他坐到床邊，手已經離開男孩的臉頰，後者又重新把頭低下。

“被老師發現…太羞恥了…”

男孩的雙腿不自在地夾緊摩擦，耳輪上微小的血絲好似要膨脹炸開一樣染得耳朵通紅。

“如果你不介意的話”

“老師幫幫你吧”

他把手掌攀上男孩手臂，緊緊地貼著溫熱的皮膚遊走。

“旼炫一定很難受了吧”

“可是…”

“如果害羞的話”

他左顧右盼，發現了放在梳妝台上飛機上派發的睡眠眼罩。

“把這個戴上”

他撐開項圈，把布料輕輕貼上男孩不住滾動的眼皮，連答應或拒絕的機會也沒留給對方。

02.

房間只剩下空調運轉的聲響，黃旼炫不住地吞著唾液，滾動的喉結顯示著他的緊張。

雙眼被籠罩在一片黑暗裡，他感覺到被他退到胯部的短褲被完整脫下，再來是被浸濕的內褲。

下體被釋放的一刻突兀地彈了一下，然後被一雙溫熱的雙手握上。

“這樣舒服嗎？”

稍微年長的男人握住他的陰莖小心地縮放，他吞了一口口水，點了點頭。

“這樣呢”

金鍾炫看著男孩的回應開始上下擼動，指甲輕輕劃過肌膚讓男孩忍不住地顫抖，甚至開始發出低吟。

他縮緊手指快速擼動，指甲壞心地扣著馬眼，體液順著手指流向男孩稀疏的毛髮，不多時男孩就抓緊床單喘著氣射了出來。

似乎是之前就射了不少次，濁白的精液顯得不太濃厚。

“旼炫今天換了多少短褲啊？”

他抽過紙巾小心地擦拭，撐開的手指連著液體牽出了銀絲。

男孩只是靠在床頭喘著氣，蒼白的嘴唇被自己咬得鮮紅，口水裹著唇部肌膚像裹著一層糖霜。

他湊上前親了一口，比樣貌還來得呆滯的男孩真的非常可愛。

“旼炫想要更舒服的嗎？”

他狡猾地湊到男孩耳邊說著，噴出的氣體多過詞語讓男孩瑟縮了一下，對方鬼使神差地點點頭，喉結又開始上下活動。

“那等一等老師噢”

他起身準備離開，男孩的性器還在持續半勃狀態。

“如果不舒服，就自己摸一摸”

他用手掌抓過男孩比他大了不少的掌心，引導黃旼炫撫上自己。

他記得自己剛入住酒店時在廁所翻出酒店準備的小管潤滑劑，如果不是上一位客人留下來的話，那這家酒店值得給五星。

除了成人頻道收費有些貴之外。

他把自己脫剩上半身的寬大衛衣，小心地給自己後方塞進潤滑液，他喘著粗氣用手指抽插，下肢靠在牆壁上支撐著自己。

“老師…”

門外的男孩呼喚著他，聲線有些緊張。

他加快動作，粗魯的手勢把自己弄得生痛，可是他已經管不了那麼多。

他在手掌擠過最後一點的液體才走了出去。

“老師…”

“嗯？”

男孩聽見踩在地毯上悶悶的腳步聲，臉龐帶著眼罩無助地轉動身子，他跨坐到男孩身上，後方的液體開始滴落在床單上。

“我…我又射了…”

黃旼炫攤開手掌展示著射出的液體，像個小孩一樣等待長輩回應。

“老師…老師…接下來要做什麼…”

黃旼炫感受到金鍾炫牽過他佈滿精液的手掌，潤滑液和液體混合塗上還在生猛地翹著的柱體上讓黃旼炫感覺有些慌張。

“老師帶你感受一些你沒感受過的東西”

他還在仔細地給黃旼炫的陰莖抹著潤滑劑，男孩忽然抓過他的手制止他的動作。

“這樣…這樣不太好…我們…”

“你射也射過了，還這樣了”

他曲起中指和拇指彈了一下男孩勃起的性器，疼痛的舒爽感讓男孩抓緊了他的手臂。

“這個時候才來說不好？”

男孩緊緊地咬著下唇，雖然被眼罩蓋著可是金鍾炫大概也能猜到男孩痛苦地皺著眉頭猶豫著。

“乖，交給我好嗎？”

他又親了一下男孩的嘴唇，他發現他對這種行為有些上癮。

男孩微不可察地點了點頭，金鍾炫重新把自己撐起，手扶著男孩陰莖就徑直坐了下去。

“等等！”

男孩似乎沒有想到會直接進展到接觸性行為這種東西，他用手掐緊金鍾炫手臂，使力想把男人拉起。

金鍾炫當然不可能讓對方再次打斷，他想帶著男孩一起墮入性慾的深淵。

“啊…”

男孩的性器進到了溫熱濕滑的深處，金鍾炫長嘆一聲，滿足地開始晃著腰肢。

“旼炫…嗯…喜歡嗎…”

內壁絞緊性器，他在男孩胯部一上一下地動著，手掌撐著黃旼炫的腹部，對方仰著頭像白天鵝一樣露出脆弱的脖頸，胸膛激烈地一起一伏，扶著金鍾炫的手掌也慢慢攀向男人過於細瘦的腰肢，蠻橫地箍緊對方。

不知道是誰踢到了躲在床鋪角落的遙控器，電視忽然發出的曖昧聲音嚇了兩人一跳，男孩被包裹住的陰莖忽然被腸肉絞緊，直接把體液射在了男人體內。

“收看成人頻道是要收費的，寶貝”

他推開男孩臉上的眼罩，對方雙眼水濛濛的，果然是哭了。

“你…你怎麼知道的…”

男孩眨著眼睛，細長的眼睫毛還沾著水汽。

“樓下櫃檯把單據交了給我，讓你不要縱慾過度”

他捏捏男孩可愛的臉頰肉，趴在男孩上下起伏的胸膛上。

“我沒有…我才沒有縱慾…是…是不小心按到的…”

他好笑地聽著男孩結結巴巴地辯解，抬起頭往男孩下巴親了一下。

他抬起身子，男孩的陰莖從體內滑出帶出些許白絲，他瞅見男孩害羞地打量著他裸露的身體。

全身泛著粉色的黃旼炫讓他想起校長大壽時老師們合資送上的壽包。

又粉又嫩的。

“旼炫啊”

“嗯…？”

男孩敏感地躲著金鍾炫在他大腿處滑動的腳背，看了一眼對方又趕緊把視線移開。

“你倒是舒服了”

“可是我還沒射呢”

他把手掌貼向男孩的腹部，雖然不似成年男性那樣有著剛硬的肌肉，可是男孩柔軟的線條無論是看著還是摸著也十分舒服。

“那…那我應該怎麼做…”

他躺到男孩身旁，推推男孩的臂膀示意他俯到自己身上。

“像這樣，然後和剛才一樣放進來”

男孩雙手分別撐在金鍾炫兩旁，姿勢讓男孩無可避免或是說終於可以明目張膽地端詳年長男人細瘦的身材。

黃旼炫心急地扶著自己的陰莖，把頭部小心地戳進金鍾炫的臀部，卻不急著進入，欲拒還迎地把距離拉開又接近。

金鍾炫被男孩的動作撩得不輕，他甚至懷疑自己是不是上了賊船。

“然…然後呢…”

男孩終於把性器重新埋進體內，雙眼純真地問著金鍾炫的意見。

“像電視裡那樣就可以了…啊…”

他話音未落，男孩就開始動作了起來，因為還在摸索階段，黃旼炫緩慢磨人地抽動著，躺在身下的人備受折磨，腳趾捲起舒爽地把腳搭到黃旼炫背部。

“你…你快一些…不需要那麼慢…”

男孩聽話地加快速度，賣力耕耘的同時也學著金鍾炫親他那樣和對方接吻。

接觸到嘴部感覺又不一樣，男孩像小狗那樣啃咬著金鍾炫的嘴唇，發癢的感覺甚至讓他從喉嚨深處傳出奇怪的笑聲。

男孩狐疑地停下身上的動作，下體的節奏被打亂，胡亂地抽插。

“啊…”

金鍾炫忽然停止笑聲咬緊嘴唇，男孩不知戳到了哪裡讓他從尾椎爬上一股反應。

“你再戳戳那裡”

“哪裡…”

男孩不確定地試探著體內的方向。

“對…這裡…”

“啊…這裡就是了…”

男孩開始用力地抽插，他掰過男孩的臉龐舌頭伸向男孩的口腔，細細地舔過男孩帶著保持器的牙齒，又勾過男孩的舌頭。

“接吻是這樣的…笨蛋…”

他含糊地嫌棄對方，身體舒展接收著男孩的侵襲，終於釋放在自己的小腹上。

03.

果然高三男孩體力無論如何都比金鍾炫這位25歲的男性來得還要好。

黃旼炫在性事結束後在他身邊躺了一會就開始幫他收拾身上的凌亂。

他幫金鍾炫脫下沾上精液的衛衣，打了一條濕毛巾幫對方抹幹淨，找來自己的短褲和睡衣幫對方套上，金鍾炫瞇著眼睛享受著男孩的侍候。

把金鍾炫抱到另一張乾淨的床掖好被子又拿著衛衣進浴室幫對方洗淨掛在空調口等待吹幹。

男孩重新躺到他身邊時已經是半個小時後的事情。

“你成年了嗎？”

他趴在男孩胸膛上不經意地問出一句。

“還有一個月”

“那麼我是違法和未成年發生性關係咯”

他用手指胡亂地劃著男孩胸膛，一遍一遍地在布料上寫著黃笨蛋。

“可是…可是我們是…你情我願的…”

“你剛剛哭成這樣，別人會以為我強迫你的”

“不是因為這樣所以哭的…”

“那是因為什麼哭了？”

他蹬了一下男孩的腿部撐起自己，把臉龐湊到男孩臉頰上，粘膩的肌膚親密地相互摩擦。

“總之不是這樣…”

他雙眼緊盯著躲閃眼神的黃旼炫。

“那到底是哪樣？”

他曲起腳趾輕劃男孩敏感的小腿皮膚。

“因為…因為…”

黃旼炫的瞳孔震動地更加厲害。

“嗯？”

腳下的動作更過分地頂著男孩褲襠裡的器官。

“因為被老師弄得太舒服了…”

黃旼炫皺著臉說出答案。

“你看我們都這樣了…”

“不如交往試試看？”

金鍾炫眨著亮晶晶的雙眼看向男孩。

“好…好啊…”

他吧唧一口親在新鮮出爐的壽包上。


End file.
